


Mistletoe Shenanigans

by SeducedBlondie (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/SeducedBlondie
Summary: A year after the brothers first Christmas, Damien and Matthew find some mistletoe and curiously ask Mika what it is. Things escalate quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to FullmetalApollo on Tumblr! I am your Secret Santa! Enjoy some Christmas smut!
> 
> Seduce Me and all of its characters belong to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!

"Damien! C'mere! I found this box of stuff in the closet!" A short, raven haired male called to his younger brother as he turned the corner to enter the library, his aquamarine eyes shining eagerly.

A slightly taller ginger head popped out from between two of the rows of books and scurried over to help with the heavy box. "Woah! Is this more Christmas decorations?"

"I think so~!" The older brother sing-songed as he giggled and the pair eased the box onto one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Matthew, don't you think we might be going a little overboard?" Damien shifted a little nervously, worry glimmering in his indigo eyes.

Matthew simply smiled. "Nah, Mika will love this! Remember how happy she was last year? And that was only for the lobby and kitchen! Now we have enough to decorate the library, dining room, and upstairs hall too!" He started to dig through the box, showing Damien pictures of Mika's overjoyed face from last year when she walked into the beautifully decorated lobby in his mind. He recalled as she spun slowly, taking everything in and laughing that sweet, gleeful laugh.

She had looked so beautiful.

The younger incubus slowly relaxed and smiled at the memory, nodding once as he reached into the box as well. "She was radiating with joy." The ginger haired incubus hummed thoughtfully, smiling at the memory as well.

The pair fell into comfortable silence as they pulled the stockings out of the box and began to hang them up at the fireplace. As Matthew strung them on the nails still in the mantle from last year, Damien dug out a long strand of silver garland. Without communication, Matthew took one of the ends and began winding it between and around the stockings as Damien helped to untangle it.

A year ago, the human had seemed torn between all five brothers. However, within the past few months, she had spent more time with Damien and Matthew than any of the other brothers, and the three were undeniably closer than they’d used to be.

The pair smiled at the memories they shared with the girl over the past year as they decorated.

***

Squeals filled the kitchen as Mika ran around the center island, scrambling away from Matthew as he tossed flour at her. His jet black hair was coated white as her own longer raven hair was splotched with a dusting as well. A little snowy puffball chased after the incubus's ankles, the little fake knife in its paw glinting menacingly as the trio ran in circles.

"Truce! Mercy! Matthew!" the human squeaked loudly and panted as she slowed to a stop, gasping for air between laughs.

Matthew laughed too as he skidded to a stop beside her and flicked one last pinch of flour at her hair. "You're the one who started it! It's gonna take me forever to get all of this out of my hair- GAH! SIMON!"

Mika gasped as she glanced over at Matthew, the incubus jumping as Simon cackled and poked his ankle with the knife.

"Simon Tabby, be a good boy!" The girl leaned down and coaxed him forward, reaching onto the counter for a slice of strawberry to offer the toy. The fluffy doll scampered over and jumped into her arms, snuggling against her chest as he took the strawberry and started to nibble on it. Mika giggled and straightened up again, beaming at Matthew.

"I still don't understand why you like that… thing." Matthew grimaced as Simon turned its black eyes on him.

"What do you mean? You made him for me." Mika nuzzled her face into Simon's fur, peeking over the top of his head with innocent green eyes and the incubus blushed darkly. Was it possible for her to look any cuter?

As Simon finally fell still in her arms, she giggled and smiled brightly. "See? He was just hungry!"

"Hangry is more like it!" The boy pouted at her and she rolled her eyes, smirking as she thrust a lifeless Simon towards his face.

"You're so mean to him! Why don't you love him, Matthew?"

"GAAHHH!! Keep that thing away from me!" Matthew yelped and jumped backwards, his ocean blue eyes wide as he pressed himself back against the opposite counter.

Mika brought Simon back to her chest, giving the incubus her best puppy eyes and nuzzling the doll's fur again. "How can you hate him so much? I can certainly love him enough for the both of us, but still…"

As the human closed her eyes, Matthew felt his heart clench in guilt. "I-I don't... I don't necessarily 'hate' him…"

Mika peeked over the doll's head to blink sad emerald eyes at the boy, waiting for him to continue.

"I-I don't! Really! I just… I feel bad whenever I see how sadistic he can be, especially since I was supposed to create something cute and fluffy and… nice… for you." The incubus shifted shyly and looked out the window to the backyard, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly.

Mika slowly walked over the Matthew's side and gazed out the window for a second before turning her eyes to the incubus.

"But he is nice, Matthew. When you get to know him, he'll cuddle you like a cat, and I love him because he keeps me company, and because you made him." She rambled on a little but her smile brightened with each word.

"You really love him, don't you?" The raven haired male murmured and glanced sideways at her, smiling faintly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, silly!" Mika giggled and nudged his shoulder gently.

Matthew laughed softly, nudging her back and smiling brightly. "Okay, okay! I'll make an effort to be nicer! It's not like I trying to be an asshole like Sam or anything!"

The pair laughed together and started to clean up the mess of flour before James got home to see the disaster that the kitchen had become.

***

"So you think we should do the star on top of the tree again this year, or should we try this thing?" Matthew picked up an angel with a round opening under the edges of her dress. The figure was ceramic, even her waves of blonde hair. Damien's eyebrows furrowed a little as he looked at the decoration, tilting his head a little.

"Is it supposed to be… an angel?" he asked quietly, glancing between his brother and the item in his hand. "They don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, they don't look like that. Remember the snow angels?" Matthew laughed and waved his hand dismissively, "You're starting to sound like James, man. Don't be such a killjoy."

"I'm nothing like James, Matthew," Damien murmured and Matthew shrugged, nudging his brother with his shoulder.

"C'mon, dude. Lighten up; I was only teasing. How about we keep the star for another year, huh? Give the angel a try next time?" The older brother conceded and the younger nodded in agreement. "Great! Now, how about some music, huh?"

"I found one called Mannheim Steamroller Christmas. They've got a good sound." Damien smiled softly and held up a shiny red CD that featured an extravagantly decorated tree adorning the cover.

"Oh? That sounds cool, man! Pop it in!" The raven haired incubus grinned as he hung another strand of lights around the garland above the mantle as his younger brother put the disk into the player beside the fireplace.

A synthetic, jazzy beat filled the air between them as the CD started to play classic holiday songs with a refined tone.

"Dude! This sounds pretty awesome!" Matthew smiled over at his brother and Damien smiled back, looking slightly pleased with himself.

"Thanks, I found it mixed in with the Christmas movies. I thought it sounded nice when I first listened to it."

Silence fell between the boys again as they continued to decorate the shelves of the library with little trinkets from inside the box.

***

Mika wandered into the library, carrying a few books of her own, knowing that she would find Damien there. He’d taken to browsing the collection of works as he practiced his reading, so she emptied her mind, hoping not to disturb him as his soft voice echoed through the room.

"Th-The k-kay-key… key. The key to b-be-bei-being. The key to being su.. suk.. sukeh-sukhesful? No… That's not right…" He groaned in frustration and grabbed at his bangs with his fingers, tugging his hair a little.

"Damien…?" Mika asked quietly as she rounded the corner, spotting Damien in one of the large chairs with a thick textbook in his lap. The incubus looked up with a startled expression, dropping his hands from his hair and freezing like a deer in the headlights.

Mika offered him a soft smile and slowly approached, setting the books from her arms on the table in front of him.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the book in his lap. He obliged, handing it to her, and she inspected the title. It was far too advanced for him and something even she would’ve found rather boring. Giggling quietly, she set the book down on the table.

"That one is definitely not for you. Here, I found some of my old favorites under the bed and thought you could use these to practice instead."

She passed him a book with a colorful cover and beamed happily at him as he took it.

"One Fish, Two Fish?" he asked, reading her thought instead of the cover as he looked at her with curious indigo eyes.

She nodded. "Dr. Seuss’s works were some of my favourites. I thought these would work much better than 'Business 101', don't you?" She sat on the floor in front of his chair and smiled up at him. "When you're ready, we can move on to Shel Silverstein."

"Thank you." Damien nodded and smiled sweetly, causing the girl to blush.

"It's no problem, Damien. I promised to help you learn how to read and I'm not going to back out now!" She leaned her head against his knee and started the lesson with him. "I know all of these by heart so you can read them at your pace and if you need any help, I'll be right here to help you."

Damien smiled tentatively and opened the book, starting to read in a slow, hesitant voice.

"O-One fish, two fish. Re-Red fish, b-blue fish."

Mika smiled as she listened to him read, nuzzling her head against his knee and tracing her fingers along the edge of the sofa cushion. His voice was shaky and he stopped only a couple of times as he read but she didn't interrupt, encouraging him in her mind to stay calm and enunciate slowly. _'You've got this, Damien. I believe in you.'_

She heard him let out a soft sigh of contentment at her words and focused on the simple rhyme. He could do this. He just had to believe in himself like she did.

***

"Hey! What's all this?" Mika beamed as she stood in the doorway of the library, peeking in at the brothers working together to decorate the library.

"Hey yourself! We found this extra box of decorations in the closet and figured we could use them in here!" Matthew chirped as he spun around with a grin. Mika laughed as she met his infectious smile with a brighter one of her own.

"Well it looks great! Very festive! And is that… Mannheim Steamroller I'm hearing?" She skipped over and took a closer look at the decorations. Damien nodded and the girl squeaked happily. "They're my favorite!"

Damien's indigo eyes shone with adoration at the human girl, entranced by her once again as Matthew turned his attention to her as well.

"Hey, guys? What's this?" The raven haired incubus held up a small branch of round green leaves with clumps of white berries on it, a red ribbon tied around the stem of the plant.

_'Oh shit.'_

The words echoed in her head as Mika's eyes widened, a dark blush covered her cheeks. Matthew looked to her for an answer as Damien blinked at her reaction.

"What? Is it bad?" Damien asked before his mind was filled with pictures of himself and his brother kissing the girl underneath the branch from her mind. His cheeks darkened as well and Matthew looked between the pair in confusion.

"Will someone please explain?" He pouted a little, feeling left out.

"I-It's mistletoe, M-Matthew." Mika's voice was nearly a whisper, tearing her eyes away from Damien as she looked over to the older incubus brother.

She was met with a confused look from the blue eyed boy as his younger brother kept his gaze fixed on the floor. She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind, smiling a little shakily at Matthew. "I-It's.. W-Well, i-it's another Christmas tradition that dates back thousands of years. I-I was actually really glad when Erik didn't find it last year. See, it's usually hung from a doorway and when two people stand under it, they..."

"Kiss." Damien finished for her, finally lifting his head again. Mika squeaked in surprise but nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah... They kiss." She shifted a little and looked back over at Matthew to see his chin was tucked, his raven hair falling into his eyes to mask his face. The human felt a shiver run up her spine as she gazed at him, waiting for a reaction as she tried not to visualize what that might be.

Well… 'tried' being the key word.

Her mind took off without permission, quickly imagining Matthew kissing her sweetly under the branch, before shifting to him pinning her against the doorway, her arms wrapped around his neck and fingers tangling in his black hair as his lips ravished her neck. Then, the image blurred, and this time it was Damien in her arms. The ginger haired incubus tormented her with gentle caresses along her body as his lips worked at her neck while her fingers trailed along the nape of his neck. He moaned against her skin, his hips bucking forward.

A sudden gasp from the real Damien only feet away caused Mika to snap out of her daydream, her whole face flushing dark red as she realized that he had seen everything.

Matthew's head also popped up and he smiled innocently, causing a new shiver to run down her spine as she glanced at him. "This tradition sounds fun! We could hang it up if you wanted to!"

Mika opened her mouth to weakly protest, but Damien's soft voice spoke up first. "Nothing would please us more, but only with your approval."

His suggestive words caused her to freeze again, her mouth snapping shut as she glanced between the pair. Her core clenched with desire as she finally met Damien's indigo eyes. Her head moved slowly as she nodded, feeling almost like she was moving under water.

Matthew's grin widened at the confirmation and he took a small step forward, holding out his free hand to Mika. He bowed slightly at the hip and chuckled as he put on a fake accent. "M'lady. May I have the honor of kissing you?"

Mika slowly slid her hand into Matthew's and he gently tugged her towards his body, waiting for her to murmur a faint "yes" before his lips were pressing softly to hers. She found herself drowning in the sweet taste of strawberries and she leaned into his kiss, eager to taste more. The raven haired incubus chuckled quietly against her lips as the hand that had been holding hers slowly wound around her back. As Matthew eased back from the kiss, the human let out a small whimper from the loss, causing another chuckle to escape the incubus. He let his hand fall away from her waist and he took a small step back, licking his lips as he smiled at her.

"Wow." The simple word falling from his lips had her cheeks burning once again, her green gaze flicking to Damien as the younger incubus stepped up to take his brother's place.

"M-May I..?" he started quietly and she nodded again, the small "yes" barely escaping her lips before Damien's lips were ghosting over hers. She whimpered faintly and leaned up onto her tiptoes to capture his lips, the youngest incubus brother settling in to finally kiss her properly. As the kiss deepened, Mika brought her hand up to cup Damien's cheek and he nuzzled into her palm, wrapping both arms loosely around her waist to hold her close. Her hand slid up and back into his hair, fingers curling gently in the orange locks as Damien made a small noise against her lips.

 _'Gotcha,'_  Mika teased in her head and smirked into the kiss, eliciting a low warning growl from the taller male. _'Do it, Damien. I want you to do it.'_

"Say it." Damien growled against her lips, his eyes flashing between indigo and gold as Matthew stood there in shock at the turn of events.

"I… I want you. …B-both of you," Mika mewled and glanced to Matthew, her emerald eyes blown wide, leaving only a sliver of green visible. Matthew shuddered, moving to stand behind the girl in a heartbeat. His lips found her neck and she moaned into Damien's kiss as he leaned in again. She was sandwiched between two incubi… and she _loved_ it.

She found her fingers tugging at the hem of Damien's shirt and he pulled back from the kiss just briefly to remove the pesky article of clothing, shivering as her fingers traced the skin of his chest. Glancing down, he gave her a loving look before his lips were on hers again while Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He nuzzled his face against her hair, brushing his nose along her shoulder slowly, and she shivered at the caresses. Reaching her free hand back, she ran her hand through his raven hair, feeling the boy shudder behind her as her nails grazed along his scalp.

Mika pulled back from her kiss with Damien, panting and trembling faintly as she turned to press her lips against Matthew's. The older incubus then tightened his hold on Mika's waist, allowing Damien to focus on taking over where his brother left off, trailing his lips along Mika's shoulder and up to her ear.

She shivered and pouted against Matthew's lips, her mind in a whirlwind before settling on an image of the pair ravishing her in front of the crackling fire.

"Is that right?" Damien's voice rumbled in her ear and he stepped back. Matthew pulled back from the kiss to give Mika a confused look.

"What is he hearing that I can’t?" he murmured to her and her core clenched again, before shaking her head quickly.

"N-Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me, Mika."

Matthew's voice grew deeper, and his arms tightened their hold on her, causing a mewl to escape her.

Another image flashed behind her eyes; herself, wearing nothing but kitty ears while she lay bent on her hands and knees. Damien snickered behind her, and she turned to glare at him over her shoulder, but Matthew's hand caught her chin, forcing her gaze back on him. His normally ocean blue eyes were now dark, giving her a firm look as his aura shifted to demand her attention.

"I-I'm not lying. H-He can’t hear anything. It's… what he's seeing, s-sir…" she blushed dark crimson and Matthew smiled gently, laying his free hand atop her head and slowly petting down the length of her hair.

 _'Sir… I like the sound of that,'_  he mentally chuckled, and Damien rolled his eyes, a small smirk still playing on his lips. "And what is it that he's seeing?"

"E-Embarrassing things… Me… M-My desires…" She looked down as she confessed quietly.

"More, pet. I can't read your mind like him, and I want to know everything you’re keeping from me." He caressed her cheek softly with the hand cupping her chin, and she obeyed.

"I-I desire you a-and him. I-I wish to fulfill your fantasies as you fulfill mine. I-I wish to be your kitten a-and your lover." She glanced back to Damien as she finished speaking, giving him a look that he did not need to read her mind to figure out. He leaned in to kiss her softly, brushing his nose against hers sweetly and causing her to giggle.

"We would be happy to fulfill all of your wildest dreams, Mika. We owe you so much." Damien whispered to her and she blushed harder, turning her gaze to Matthew who nodded and gave her one of his boyish smiles.

"Of course! We just didn't wanna push you into anything you didn't want to do. You can always tell us to stop at any time and we will with no hesitation, okay? Promise." Matthew kissed her lips softly to seal his promise to her and Damien nodded, sliding his hand under her chin to pull her away from his brother and into a sweet kiss of his own.

Mika sighed happily as she melted into the boys embraces, nearly purring in her bliss as she felt each pair of arms wrap around her waist to hug her to each of them. "I couldn't be any happier than when I am with you both."

The trio laughed for a moment before Mika turned her bright eyes to Matthew, a mischievous grin on her lips. "Your turn!"

"Wh-huh?!" He gulped as his aquamarine eyes widening.

"Well Damien is already shirtless so now it's your turn!" She giggled and traced her fingertips over Damien's chest again, causing the youngest brother to shiver from the touch.

Matthew chuckled darkly and dropped his hoodie to the floor as he shrugged it off, quickly pulling his shirt up and over his head. Mika's eyes widened as the raven's pale skin was bared to her, her fingers twitching before she was scampering to his side to slide them along his chest. She peeked up shyly into his eyes and he smirked down at her, lifting his own hand to pet her hair again.

"Like what you see, Kitten?" He chuckled and she mewled softly, nodding.

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Matthew, don't torment her." Damien laughed quietly from behind her and leaned in to murmur in her ear once more. "Your turn, by the way."

"He has a point, Kitten. It's your turn to take your clothes off." Matthew purred and tugged the bow around her neck loose. She blushed but quickly shed her shirt, leaving her bra on for the moment. Two sets of hands traced her skin this time, Damien reaching around her from behind to caress her stomach and Matthew's hands gliding over from her shoulders over her bra and back up again.

"So beautiful," Damien breathed in her ear.

Matthew nodded. "Never another as perfect," he agreed, leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

Mika felt her cheeks darken again, and within minutes, the trio were naked except for their underwear, lying on the blanket in front of the fireplace as the brothers continued to kiss at her neck and shoulders. She lay there, moaning as they took turns kissing her, hands tracing over her curves.

They were holding back, she could tell, and she knew that if she was going to get what she wanted, then she was going to have to get it herself.

Slinging a leg over Damien's hips, she quickly sat up to straddle the ginger incubus. The boy gasped beneath her as she rolled her hips down, grinding her core against his straining cock and letting her head fall back to moan sweetly, "D-Do it, Damien. Seduce me."

A wave of heat curled in her core and she moaned louder, her eyelids fluttering closed as the incubus's eyes flashed from indigo to gold. The younger brother flipped them over to lay her back on the blanket as he hovered over her, groaning as he ground against her. Matthew crawled over and leaned in to whisper in Mika's ear, the girl nodding in reply.

Skin was completely bared in moments and Mika was shivering as Damien slowly pushed into her, his eyes watching her face carefully to make sure the enthrallment kept her in pleasure as he took her innocence. He was gentle, stopping every so often as her breath would hitch in her throat. Matthew kissed along her chest gently, taking a nipple with his lips and teasing the nub with his mouth.

"M-Matthew~ S-Sir~" She moaned as he nipped around her areola and kissed the tender skin, her core clenching around Damien's length as he stopped moving again. _'Keep going. Please. It feels so good.'_

At her mental command, Damien started up a smooth rhythm, gently easing his hips forwards and back as the girl mewled in pleasure under him. Matthew sat up from his teasing and crawled forwards, stroking himself and blinking down at Mika with soft eyes.

"Remember what I said." His voice was stern and she nodded, leaning up to lick at his length before taking the tip into her mouth. Her moans became muffled as she let Matthew dominate her mouth and throat while Damien picked up his speed, thrusting faster but remembering not to be too forceful.

It became a song; the brothers panting as their hips bucked in time with the girl who made the most beautiful noises for them. It all became too much, and Mika began to tighten around Damien as she suckled at Matthew's length.

"C-Close." Damien panted to her in warning and Matthew let out a breathless laugh.

"M-Me too."

 _'Inside. Please, Damien - I'm almost there.'_  Mika stammered her mental reply, suckling Matthew harder as she grew closer to her breaking point.

"Anything for you," Damien purred and thrust his hips with abandon, feeling her core spasm before clenching hard and flooding. The ginger haired incubus groaned and thrusted through her orgasm, burying himself into her and curling over her heaving form as he released deep inside her.

Matthew tried to pull away to let Mika breathe, but instead she wrapped a hand around the back of his thigh to hold him in place, feeling his release hit the back of her throat. She began to swallow rapidly, gagging a little at the taste, but holding her own as he flopped over beside her. The trio panted as they lay there, cuddling and enjoying the afterglow. Again, Mika was sandwiched between the brothers, but she didn't mind at all as she laid her head on Matthew's chest while he pet her hair, Damien snuggled against her other side. She traced her own fingers in the youngest incubi’s hair and he smiled softly, humming a little at the feeling.

"Merry Christmas, boys," the human girl giggled quietly and the brothers let out small laughs of their own.

"Merry Christmas, Mika," the boys replied simultaneously before they all drifted off in front of the hearth together.


End file.
